yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Nightmare Halloween (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Nightmare Halloween. One night around Ponyville, Princess Yuna and her friends were enjoying a special Nightmare Night and Halloween. Princess Yuna: Well, Tonight is Nightmare Night and Halloween. Gosalyn Mallard: And we got the best costumes yet. Webby Vanderquack: I am so ready for this. Princess Luna: Have fun, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I will, Mama. Princess Flurry Heart: Let's go. As they got costumes, They got out trick or treating. At the Golden Oak Library, Everyone else was getting ready for Halloween and Nightmare Night. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Who's it coming, Grubber? Grubber: It seems Yuna and her friends are coming. So, Grubber brought out some candies as Fizzlepop finished decorating. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Lights, Check. Fog machine, Check. Ecto-1, Check. With one ring on the doorbell, Grubber answers it as everything was finished. Nyx: Trick or treat. Grubber: Here ya go, One for each of ya. Sunbeam: Wow! Wow! Princess Yuna: May we come in? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Be our guests. So, Yuna and her friends went inside the library. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Wow! Look at those skulls, ghosts, ghouls, bats, goblins, Halloween lights, orange and black streamers, gremlins and Halloween movies. Louie: This is so gonna be a very scary Halloween! Vanellope von Schweetz: Speaking of scary, Where's the horror section? Sensei Wu: Why not check the basement yourselves, Nyx? Nyx: Right, Wu. So, They went down the basement. In the basement, Stygian made a surprising spell to make the Pony of Shadows illusion. Stygian: Happy Nightmare Night! Princess Yuna: You too. At last, The Nightmare Halloween Night has begun. As for Mater, He played a trick on Red as the song, "Behind the Clouds" was played. Mater: (chuckles) Then, Luigi and Guido were setting up the tires. Mater: (pops out and laughs ad Luigi and Guido fainted) Later, He scares Sally by using traffic cones as fangs. Mater: (cackles) Sally Carrera: (gasps) Mater: (laughs) Then, Mater tries to scare Lizzie but still sleeping. Mater: Boo! (kept on trying to scare her) Finally, He pulled the Organic Fuel reappearing prank of Fillmore. Mater: (chuckles) Pretty soon, Yuna and her friends have gone through the Haunted Maze. Princess Yuna: That Haunted Maze was so spooky. Gideon Gleeful: I'm freakin' out already. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Don't be a scaredy cat. Then, Mater spooked Gideon out of nowhere. Mater: RAWR!!!! Gideon Gleeful: (screams) Mater: (laughs) Then, Everyone and Everypony else laughed at what scared Lil'Gideon. Later, They begin all kinds of games for Halloween and Nightmare Night. Princess Celestia: (has her blindfold on) I'm ready, Luna. Princess Luna: Now, Go. So, Celestia got the horn on the alicorn the right way. Princess Celestia: (takes her blindfold off) I did it. Princess Luna: Your turn, Yuna. As Yuna used her Psychic Magic, She pinned the horn on the same right way her aunt did. Princess Yuna: How did I do, Mama? Princess Luna: You did great. Finally, Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Jack Skellington, Sally, Count Dracula and Darkwing Duck started hosting the Halloween and Nightmare Night Party. Princess Luna: Ladies and Gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts. We hope you all have a Happy Nightmare Night. Hiro: And a Happy Halloween. Jack Skellington: Be sure to enjoy your treats. Sally: And have lots of fun. Count Dracula: Happy Nightmare Halloween Night. Darkwing Duck: (appearing with his trademark smoke) I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the monster that crawls out on Halloween and Nightmare Night. I am Darkwing Duck! At last, Everyone and Everypony cheered at them for their host. Soon, It was time to tell some ghost stories. Dipper Pines: Happy Halloween, Everyone! Cruz Ramirez: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225